Captured
by Foxlove
Summary: Had to redo chapters Naruto gets kidnapped by a new village takes place prior to Sasuke leaving pairing naruhina no harem
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

_I do not own Naruto in any shape or form_

_This story is Based on a story that I had read from author GREEN-GOLD FOX _

_I am going to add my own twist to it and make the pairings NaruHina I love that pairing. _

_This is my first story so try to be nice_

_**Demon Speaking/**_**Demon thinking**

_Human thinking _

_**Justu**_

CHAPTER 1

After a long day of training with Team 7 Naruto slowly opened his apartment door. One thing that he had noticed was that the blinds to his window were open. After years of abuse and constant looking over his shoulder he always remember how he left his house. Now despite popular belief Naruto did keep a pretty clean home, so when he looked at the other end of the house were his bed was located he noticed that it looked like someone had been sitting on his bed. Has quick has he could Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch on his leg, but has soon has he had brought it up he felt his and impaled to the wall. The next thing he saw was someone stab a needle in his neck and he was out cold.

Naruto awoke to a tight collar around his neck and the sound of chains rattling. He was being tied to a tree. He slowly took in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was that he was only wearing pants and it was the middle of the night. The ninja that had captured him was eating a rations bar watching him like a hawk.

"So your finally awake. Now I don't have to drag your ass anymore. I can't wait to see the boss's face when he gets a hold of you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. Through the fire he got a better look at him, he was wearing all black clothing and his headband had three claw marks going down it. It was obvious he was not a missing nin since there were no marks going across the metal.

"Who are you and What does your village want with me?" Naruto asked

"I think I will let you in on a secret they don't know that I have you but if we can find out where you get your healing from then we might be able to harness it for our own ninja and we can finally become a recognized Village. The fact that you have never heard of the Hidden Claw Village speaks for itself, now shut up while we waiting no more questions."

The man turned over to get a few hours of sleep. Naruto thought about everything the man had said and realized that this man had no idea that he was a jailor for the Kyuubi. While Naruto was thinking he did not notice when someone came into the makeshift camp.

With a swift kick the mystery man was rudely woken up. With a start he had a kunai out ready to defend when he saw who had kicked him.

"Moran what the hell that Fucking hurt!"

"Who the hell is this, you were supposed to only go in and gather information so we knew of their military strength and if the rumors were true." Moran spoke.

"Trust me Moran you will be glad that I grabbed him when I did. He has a great bloodline that makes him heal any injury overnight. Including broken bones. He is a valuable asset."

" For your sake Atsushi, Lord Fang better agree with you now get him up we are leaving now I don't want to be in Fire Country when they realize that he is gone."

Atsushi quickly grabbed the pack that he was using has a pillow and grabbed Naruto, he did a quick check on his hands where the kunai went through and was pleased to see that the injury was gone not even a scar remained.

"Let's go kid we got a boat to catch."

Atsushi yanked hard on Naruto making him stumble, he was about to jump on the wagon that Moran had brought with him when a swift kick knocked him off the seat.

"I don't think so you brought him and your walking with him."

Atsushi glared at Moran and grumbled while he pulled Naruto along. Naruto was taking trying to come up with a plan of escape, the collar around his neck was attached to a chain that he was being lead with. The good thing was it looked like a dog collar so if he could unravel some of the seams it would come apart, the only thing stopping him from doing more was the seal that was on the collar that was preventing him from using chakra. So if he could get the collar off he would be able to use his chakra and he could fight back enough that he could get away quick.

So Naruto put his hands behind the back of his head like he usually does and started to slowly pull at the seam until he got a piece. He started to pull on it and worked on it until the next morning when they stopped.

"Atsushi when was the last time that he ate and where are his clothes?"

"He had so much blood on them I didn't need hunter nins to come after me so I took off his shirt and who cares when he eats the less he eats the less energy that he has to escape until we reach the village."

Moran glared at Atsushi and took out off his pack a two sandwiches, he took one for himself and gave the other one to Naruto to eat.

"I refuse to bring a corpse back to Lord Fang so you will be going hungry until we reach the boat in a couple of hours."

Naruto greedily ate the sandwich and waited until Moran had turned around. All that hard work he did to get the collar loosened had worked. So while the two were busy yelling at each other he quickly tore off the collar and summoned twenty shadow clones and with all the smoke he quickly jumped away. Moran and Atsushi cursed loudly and expertly got rid of all the clones. Atsushi ran after Naruto while Moran calmed the horses.

Atsushi quickly caught up to Naruto and tackled him the ground and knocked him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured

I don't own Naruto in any shape or form

Sorry it's taking so long to update this story

trying to figure out where I want to go with it

so now on with Chapter 2!

**Demon talking**

_**thinking**_

_**Justu**_

Naruto awoke in his in front of the Kyuubi's cage. The demon looked down at him, but what was surprising was there was no anger in his expression. The look Kyuubi gave Naruto was sadness with a little bit of guilt written on his face.

"what do you want Fur ball?" Naruto asked angry

"**I only wish to help you Kit. We might be able to escape if we work together. Right now that second human is putting a new collar on you but it is metal with a charka suppression seal on it. I might be able to overload it but we have to wait for the right time to do it we won't be able to do anything until we are off this ship."**

"Why are you helping me? You know I won't let you escape."

"**I don't wish to escape Kit. Being sealed inside you has allowed my anger to dissipate. I did not wish to attack your village but I was forced to by a Masked man with the Sharingan. I loathe the Uchihas with my entire being." ****Not to mention you are my grandson. **Kyuubi thought to himself. He would wait to tell him later.

" **Now get your rest I will keep a watch from here."**

Naruto nodded a little suspicious of the fox but didn't show it.

"Better not do anything." He mumbled but still closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he would need all his strength.

Moran watched Naruto trying to figure him out. _just who is this kid to create so many shadow clones? _At that moment he turned to At-sushi.

"What made you take him?"

At sushi looked at Moran. "The kid has no family at all he is an orphan. Every person that I have asked about him did not like him at all called him a trouble maker. I watched him practice with his team and they don't even care about him. His Jonin sensei takes the Uchiha kid and teaches him new Justu while the girl sits there and fawns all over the kid. The only thing Naruto is told is to work on his chakra control. One day while the two boys were sparring the Uchiha was taking things to far and used a technique called Chidori and nearly killed Blondie over here. Well the sensei came over and punished Naruto. The kid had severe burns all over his right arm and half his chest he was sent home. The next day Naruto came back for practice and the wounds were gone. I figured that if we can find a way to harness that power we can use it for our ninja and we might be able to take on a village and make them recognize us has a hidden village."

Moran thought it over, it did seem like a very useful ability.

"Ok we will take him before Lord Fang and get a decision from him."

They both nodded and At sushi went to lie down in the cot to get some sleep while Moran took first watch over Naruto.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi to show up. Neither one bothered to show interest in the fact that Naruto had yet to show up. When Kakashi finally showed up he waved at them "hey sorry was helping an elderly woman with her groceries but she lived on the other side of the village."

He then noticed that only one voice was heard calling him a liar. "Where is Naruto?"

Finally both of them noticed that the hyperactive blond was not in sight.

"Who cares where the Dobe is. We can get more training done without him here to slow me down." Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at Sasuke "Now now Sasuke we can't start training without him we were going to get a mission but we need all three of you to get it Let's head over to his house he may have overslept."

So with that the three nin took off to Naruto's apartment in the slums of the village. It took them a few minutes to get there and when they did Kakashi noticed that his front door was slightly ajar.

_**That's odd Naruto always makes sure that his house is secured at all times. I hope no one broke in last night**. _Kakashi signaled the two genin to stop and wait.

"What is wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi very carefully opened the door a little more, it was at that moment the smell of copper hit his nose. He look to his right and there was blood splatter on the wall above the light switch along with a small hole like a kunai had been thrown there. He shoved the door open and on the floor was Naruto's blood shirt and jacket along with his head band. Kakashi yelled at the two genin.

"Quickly go tell Tsunade-sama of this now."

Sasuke and Sakura knew better then to say anything Kakashi was upset. They took off towards the Hokage tower and burst into Tsunade's office. She was debriefing team 8 from there latest mission.

"What do you two think your doing don't you know how to knock!" She yelled at them.

Sakura spoke first "Tsunade-sama someone has broken into Naruto's apartment and there is blood everywhere but we can't find him!"

Tsunade jumped out of her chair. "Team 8 you have a new mission follow me we need you to help track Naruto ."

Team 8 followed after Tsunade out of her office racing along the roofs to Naruto's apartment. Sakura was waiting outside for her team to come back.

"Naruto has gone missing and we need you to track him has far has you can I know that you have just come back from a mission but this is important that we track him now."

Team 8 stood at attention with that statement especially Hinata. Kiba immediately got Naruto's sent from the blood.

"I got the scent its going this way!"

Tsunade along with teams 7 and 8 took off after Kiba. Sasuke kept mumbling about Naruto holding him back and that Kakashi should just continue to train him and show him more justu.

Naruto awoke to feel like rocking back in forth. A few moments of trying to wake he noticed that he was on a boat.

_**I wonder where we are going now?**_ He felt around his body and noticed a new collar had been put on this time it was all metal. He heard the door open to the cabin, he quickly feigned sleep before he was rudely slapped on his chest.

"Don't fuck with me you really got it this time and I'm going to make sure that you don't go anywhere for a while."

At-sushi pulled out a chain and attached part to the collar and the the wall behind him.

"That should hold for the rest of the ride to land."

All Naruto could do was close his eyes and try to figure out a plan to get out of this situation and try to get home. If only he could find out where they were going so he knew where he could go to get word to Tsunade. When he opened his eyes he was back in the sewer with Kyuubi looking at him.

"What do I do now?"

**We wait til we get off this boat right now I am adding chakra to the seal on the collar so by landfall I should have the seal broken and we can attempt to make our escape.**

"well hopefully that will not be that long. I wonder if they even care that I'm gone."

**Naruto don't think that I know for a fact that you are being missed there were plenty of people that care about you.**

"Yeah I guess your right so what do we do now?"

**I know of something that you can do. I will let you sign the Fox Summoning contract.**

"I didn't know that there was such a thing has a Fox Summoning contract. But what about the Toads? Will I still be able to sign that contract?"

**Of course you will be able to summon Toads because this contract is a family contract meaning only members of your family may sign the contract.**

"What do you mean a family contract I don't have a family remember."

**I was going to wait until you were older but I guess I can tell you now. Your Mother was my daughter. I know your going to say that you really are a demon but your not a full demon I have taken away the demonic features that you would have gotten for fear of your life. You are the only thing that I have left of my daughter.**

"WAIT how can you be my Grandfather? Your a Giant Fox?"

**I know it sounds weird but all demons have a human form and despite popular belief your grandmother and I were in love I did not trick her to be with me. She loved me for me even after finding out about me being a demon. When your mother was born the stress of childbirth took her away from me and I raised Kushina the best that I could but she needed human interaction so I sent her to her mother's sister in Konoha for a while, I really didn't want her to go but she wanted to see for herself. Not long after she went did she love it there she came to me and told me that she wanted to stay and become a ninja to protect the village and that she wanted to become the first female Hokage. **

Kyuubi's eyes glazed over for a moment while Naruto was listening intently At some point in the middle of the story Naruto had walked into the cage and curled up next to Kyuubi.


End file.
